heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Princess
The is a Legitimacy Kingdom cruiser disguised as a luxury cruise ship, captained by Alfonso Zoom.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 1Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Design Normally the Scarlet Princess looks like a luxury cruise ship 380 meters long with a 1000 or more windows. It's on such a grand scale that it's much like tilting a safe country resort on its side and taking it out to sea. All three layers of its deck contain a pool and the rear of the ship even contains a heliport. The ship also has a giant antenna on top for satellite connection. While the outside is made to look like a luxury cruise ship the inside is completely different. Of its 380 meter length, over half of the bottom is a single large space, crammed full of military hovercrafts.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 3 Technology The Scarlet Princess is 380 meters long. It has a top speed of 40 knots, and it can hold up to 2500 people. Due to drastic advances in electronics and automation, the ship only needs around 20 people to operate. The crew has enough people to cover three shifts, which still make it less than a hundred people. The Scarlet Princess is a disguised cruiser, that is, a military ship disguised as a luxury cruise ship to lure pirates. When the ship enters combat metal composite material shutters lower over the ship's windows, covering both the outside and inside of the already 30 cm thick bulletproof glass. The shutters are strong enough to only be slightly dented by an anti-ship missile. Additionally, from the bow to the stern, 20mm gatling guns of a close-in weapon system that can fire 5000 bullets per minute rise up along either side of the deck, looking a bit like trees lining a road. The pools on the three layers of the deck split apart and 21cm rapid-fire cannons rise high above them. Finally, a portion of the roof splits into small sections like a chocolate bar or a honeycomb as countless vertical missile hatches open in order. The ship carries several military amphibious hovercrafts, small but able to carry 30 soldiers or a tank. The bow of the ship opens to deploy the hovercrafts. It also carries at least one military attack helicopter. The Scarlet Princess is comparable to old . Since bringing escort ships along for protection would blow its cover it has to be able to handle everything as a lone wolf. And it has to be heavily armored to safely draw in the pirates. It has to be tough enough to take a few rockets or torpedoes. The Scarlet Princess would be unable to continue luring out pirates if it's seen working alongside the military, so its entire exterior is swapped out between each mission in order to change its coloring and silhouette.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 1 Incidentally, the cost of the ship can purchase a resort and an 18-hole golf course with money to spare. Background The Scarlet Princess has the Ship ID PL_055 and is registered with the Legitimacy Kingdom’s Amazon region. Chronology Dominion 70% The Scarlet Princess was sent by the Legitimacy Kingdom together with the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion to Southeast Asia as part of an operation to influence the Island Nation's civil war. While they were crossing the Strait of Malacca the ship was attacked by around 15 pirate boats disguised as fishing boats. These pirates had previously impersonated the harbor authorities during a transmission and were fooled by the Scarlet Princess' disguise. This was part of the anti-pirate operation 'Blood-Soaked Princess', a detour from their main objective. The pirates were quickly eliminated by the superior firepower of the Scarlet Princess, its attack helicopter and the 37th; though one pirate was captured by Quenser and Heivia, as they needed to prove the people they had killed were actual pirates and not innocent fishermen. The Scarlet Princess had been sent ahead of the rest of the fleet to clear the way for the support ships. After finishing the pirates it regrouped with the other shipsHeavy Objec: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 4 and acted as the flagship of the maintenance battle fleet for the rest of the operation.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 1 Trivia *As mentioned by Heivia, the Scarlet Princess is more than a hundred meters longer than the Japanese , the biggest battleship ever built. References Category:Vehicles Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Ships